Always Been You
by dreamofforever
Summary: Clare is torn between two guys; Eli and Jake. Will Clare follow her true feelings and take a risk for the one she truly cares about? Or will she settle for the boy who admits his feelings for her?


**Hey everyone :) This is just a little one shot. It's almost like the love triangle between Jake, Katie, and Dallas but with Eli & Clare instead. It's a little fluffy, but I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

Always Been You

"Just be prepared, okay?"

"Prepared for what?" I asked, laughing.

I turned to Eli. He was standing behind me while I switched my binders for my next classes. He was smiling to himself and was watching me intently.

"Just be prepared. I'll see you after school, alright?"

"No, you wont actually." I said. "I'm going over to Jake's tonight."

"Jake's?" Eli asked, turning to me with a confused expression. I nodded slowly. "I didn't think you and Jake were that close."

"Well we've talked for like a month now." I shrugged. "I-I have to get to class."

I walked by Eli and quickly turned the corner. Eli always acted weird when Jake was brought up. Eli and I had been good friend for a while now and even though there was nothing romantic between us, it didn't mean there weren't still feelings. Eli was an easy person to like. Like everyone, he had his flaws, but all his imperfections made up for it with his perfections.

I ducked into my classroom just as the bell rang. I quickly walked to my seat next to Ali.

"Well someone seems like a bundle of joy today." She winked. I rolled my eyes and threw my head on my desk. "Eli still hasn't asked you out, huh?"

"No." I said. "Ali, it's been _forever_ and all he ever wants to do is go to the bookstore together to read poetry."

"That sounds kind of romantic." Ali shrugged. I shook my head.

"But it's not like when were there, there are any romantic feelings fluttering in the air. All he thinks of me is strictly as a friend."

Ali rubbed my arm. "Just give it some time, Clare. You know, you could always ask him out?"

"Are you insane?" I asked in disbelief. "What if he said no? Then everything between us would be weird and ugly!"

"Okay." Ali laughed, holding her hands up. "That idea is out. What about his play tonight? Why don't you do something before it or after it?"

"I can't." I said, shaking my head. "Jake asked me to hangout before the play tonight."

Ali just shrugged and gave me a sympathetic glance as class began. The one thing I wanted most, the one person I wanted to be with the most, didn't even return any of the mutual feelings.

**-x-X-x-**

"Clare!" I turned and saw Eli running towards me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." Eli said, out of breath. "Uh, listen. Will you.. you're going to come to my play tonight, right? You wont be with Jake all night?"

"Uhm," I said, unsure. "I-I'll try to be there. I was planning on coming to Friday's show, but I'll see about tonight."

Eli smirked and shook his head. "Great. Maybe afterwords we can grab something to eat?"

"I-I can't, I mean I want to, but Jake and..."

Eli's smile instantly faded. He nodded slowly and backed away from me.

"No it's cool." He said quietly. "I'll talk to you... yeah."

Eli turned and walked down the hallway. I was tempted to go after him and explain every feeling that was flooding through me, but I couldn't. I couldn't ruin Eli's opening night with my stupid feelings for him. I couldn't ruin our friendship.

"Heated conversation?" Someone said behind me. I turned and saw Jake standing in front of me.

"Hey." I said, forcing a smile. Jake looked down the hall after Eli and raised his eyebrow.

"Something happening there?" He asked. I quickly shook my head.

"Wha- what? No, absolutely not. No, were.. Eli and I are only friends."

"Whoa, Clare." Jake laughed. "Calm down."

I mentally smacked myself in the face. What was I doing? It was obvious Jake liked me. It wasn't like I didn't like him, he was cute and had such a big heart, but he wasn't Eli. No matter how I tried to see him, he could never measure up.

"So, after school, meet me at my locker and we'll head to my bus?" Jake smiled. I nodded and watched as he walked down the hall.

It was impossible. Jake was sweet and so was Eli. I had liked Eli for the longest time and Jake... sure I had some feelings for him, so it wasn't completely leading him on. He was not the type I would usually go for, but change is good. Plus, he actually has feelings for me, unlike some people.

**-x-X-x-**

"Guess who!" I felt a pair of cold hands cover my eyes. I smiled and turned around.

"I'll have to go with Eli." I laughed. Eli removed his hands from my eyes and smirked. "You okay?"

Eli's face seemed drained. He looked whiter than usual and seemed like he was stressed. I swept the back of my hand on his cheek and felt the coldness of it.

"I'm fine." He shrugged. "I'm just... tired and nervous I guess."

I nodded slowly and saw Jake coming towards us at the end of the hall. Eli turned and followed my glance. He shook his head when he looked back to me and forced a smile. I knew him well enough to know when he was faking. Instead of pushing on about it, I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Good luck tonight." I whispered in his ear. "Your going to do amazing, you always do."

"Thanks." He said quietly. We slowly pulled away and as we did Eli gently kissed my cheek. He smiled and then turned to walk away quickly.

Jake came in front of me as I watched Eli. He disappeared behind the corner, glancing in my direction.

"Clare?" Jake said, snapping my attention.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were ready to go." Jake laughed. I nodded slowly as Jake led us out of the school.

**-x-X-x-**

"Let's go for walk." Jake whispered in my ear.

"It's cold outside."

"I'll keep you warm." He said, hugging me from behind. "Come on."

"Fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

I was at Jake's house, standing in his garage while he helped me put on my jacket. We walked out into the chilly day and walked down his street. He lived in the middle of nowhere. His house was one of ten which were surrounded by a huge thin forest.

"There's a place I want to show you." Jake said, pulling me towards the forest.

We walked along the fallen crunchy snow and followed the trail that took us to a large bridge. The bridge was suspended over a small river.

"Wow." I said, slowly climbing onto the top. Jake supported me from behind and helped me not to slip on the icy steps.

We walked into the center of the bridge and looked over the frozen water. It was quiet. The only sound was the squirrel running across leafless tree branches. Jake came up behind me and held me from behind.

The entire scene looked as though it was from a movie. The pure white never walked on snow and the dark tree branches.

"It's really pretty, huh?" Jake whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled.

"It's beautiful."

I turned in Jake's arms and faced him. He looked into my eyes and I could feel my lips twitching into a smile. Jake's glowing eyes locked with mine as he slowly leaned down towards me. His lips carefully brushed upon mine. The warm and gentleness of the kiss sent my mind running in circles. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. He took a step forward and pushed me against the side of the bridge.

Something wet landed on the top of my head. As our lips parted I looked around us and saw the fresh snow flakes falling from the sky. They landed in Jake's hair and caught on my eye lash.

"Here." Jake smiled, carefully using his thumb to remove the snow flake. It melted in his hand. He looked back to me and pulled me in a tight hug. "I really like you." He whispered into my ear. I could feel his warm lips smiling.

"I..." I whispered. "I..."

It didn't feel _right_. Sure the kiss was meaningful and it couldn't have been planned more perfect, but it wasn't perfect. It wasn't perfect because it wasn't with the guy I had pictured it to be with. Eli wasn't the one holding me in his arms and telling me how he was feeling towards me. Jake was and now I was ripping his heart out of his chest slowly and painfully.

"It's Eli, isn't it?" Jake said, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to Jake. His eyes wouldn't meet mine, but I saw the glossiness them as he looked to the trees.

"Don't be." He said. "I know he likes you but I needed to try..."

"He-Eli likes me?" I asked quietly. Jake finally looked into my eyes and nodded.

"And you like him." He stated. "You shouldn't be here with me. You should be at his play."

I wrapped my arms around Jake's waist. "Thank you." I said, muffled. Jake's arms limply wrapped around me and then he pulled away.

"Come on." He said. "I'll drive you."

**-x-X-x-**

"You didn't have to do this." I whispered as Jake pulled into the school parking lot. It was packed with cars for the opening night. Jake stopped at the front doors and turned to me.

"I know." He said simply. "But I wanted to. Good luck, Clare."

I leaned over and kissed Jake's cheek. I gave him a weak smile before I jumped out of the truck and ran into the front doors. I made my way into the auditorium where the play was being held. I slowly opened the doors and watched the ending song to Eli's play.

The audience stood in a standing applause as the cast and crew made their way back to the stage. Eli stood in the center as roses were handed to him by Dave and Tristan. He smiled and looked out into the crowd, bowing once again. I smiled and made my way backstage.

I stood behind the curtain as the cast and crew flooded backstage. Eli was one of the last to come back and when he saw me, his smile grew even bigger.

"Clare what are you-"

I didn't let him finish. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist as he lightly lifted me from the ground. I pulled back slightly and stared at his perfect lips. I lightly touched mine to his and twined my fingers in his hair.

I couldn't hear the audience still clapping, the cast and crew's excitement, and the sound of Adam's jaw dropping at the sight of Eli and I. All I could feel was my heart beating out of my chest and the softness of his lips on mine.

We pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I really like you." I whispered.

"I really really like you too." He whispered.

Eli smiled and put his hand on my cheek, touching our lips together once again.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked it :)**


End file.
